Doctor Who  Meddler
by scikaiju
Summary: AU- Two coworkers discover a strange blue box in the middle of an alley and a old amn and his niece. From there their world is turned upside down from the old man quest and the things going on in their own work place.


The crowd on the street was enjoying the warm sunny afternoon. Two friends in particular were enjoying it since they were able to sneak out if work early. They would probably pay for it tomorrow when they went back in. But that was tomorrow, today it was about having some fun. The taller of the two hooked his business jacket on one finger as it hung over his shoulder. Holding his head up he took in what rays he could as he and his female companion walked down the street. "Days like this I don't know why I settled for an office job," he said. "I don't belong inside a cramped stuffy building. I deserve to be out here in the fresh air enjoying things, enjoying life."

Her brown ponytail waving back and forth as she shook her head his companion said, "Until that first set of bills came in. Or the day of bad weather hit, whichever came first."

"Party pooper," he said, but he wasn't going to let her dampen his mood, not on a day like today. "Then why did you come out with me then if you don't want to indulge in a little day dreaming?"

"I just got out of a meeting." she informed him. "With Armstrong." He shivered in disgust at the thought. "He started getting all grabby again."

"I keep telling you to go to human resources about him Amy."

"And he's best friends with the guy in charge of human resources Steve. The last couple of girls who tried had their claims swept under the rug. They were forced to quit soon afterwards. And the boss didn't seem to care."

"Then get a lawyer then," Steve told her. "It's 2010 for crying out loud. Crap like that shouldn't still be happening."

"Maybe in some happy fantasy world," Amy said. "But the moment I land another job I am so kicking him in the balls on my last day."

"Be sure to tell me first before you do so I can record it on my phone. It'll be online in seconds afterwards."

"Deal," she grinned. Times like this she was glad to have Steve as a friend. The office was pretty much a boys club as far as Armstrong was concerned. So somebody trying to buck that trend was always welcomed in her eyes.

As usual he started taking it a little too far, "You'll be the unsung hero of all the women in the office, and probably a couple of the guys. Songs will be sung… in… your…", he trailed off as he took a second look down a alleyway they passed. Stopping and going back he asked, "What the hell is that?"

"What's what?", she asked going back as well. Looking in she didn't see anything at first. But she blinked a couple of times then saw it, a big blue box looking thing was inside the alley. Steve started heading in to investigate. "Steve wait, you don't know what is in there." Not sure why she followed after him. The closer they got the more detail they could see for some reason. It looked like there were a series of double doors around it, with six paneled windows on each door. A raised roof had some sort of light on top of it. Steve walked around it a she read the panel on top of the door, "Police Public Call Box?" The doors in front of her looked like the front with the keyhole and the extra information panel above the door handle.

"What do you think it is?", Steve asked.

"How should I know," Amy told him. "Maybe it's a movie prop or something."

"A movie prop, that's a good one." They looked to see a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders and had to be in her late teens at least stand there with her hands behind her back. Dressed liked a normal teenager she smiled at them, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "I've never heard the TARDIS called that before."

"Tar…what?", Steve asked.

"Susan!", she jumped a bit as an older man walked into view. With receding white hair he wore a black jacket that Amy only seen on concert pianist before covered his battered white shirt, gray vest and pants. Worn shoes adorned his feet and a string tie wrapped around his neck as he stood in front of the younger woman. Looking very angry with her he continued, "What have I told you about keeping things secret?"

"Sorry Uncle," Susan said, looking down. "But I never…"

"Not now Susan," the older man cut her off sharply.

"Not wait a minute," Steve spoke up.

"Young man this is none of your business," he said before returning his attention to the younger woman.

"I'm not sure what's going on," Amy spoke up. "But getting angry at this young woman for something we did is not the way to go."

"Oh I fully realize you stumbled in here quite by accident," he said. "But my niece has a habit for speaking out of turn. Especially about things that are not the concern of others."

"I'm not sure I care for your tone of voice," Steve said.

"Believe me young man my tone is the least of your worries." There was something about the look in those ice blue eyes he was giving him that made Steve back up a little.

Amy tried to step in and try a different tack, "Well I hope that part of you appreciates the concern we have at the moment for your niece Mister…?"

"Doctor," he informed her, sounding a little more cordial, "and I do. However more than one person has stuck their nose in our business and I am rather tired of it. Now if you will excuse us." Gesturing toward the side alley he let Susan take the lead as they exited.

"I'm sure I understand Doctor…?", she said still trying to get a name. The only response was his continued silence as they left the alley. Both of them watched in stunned silence themselves.

"Who was that?", Steve blurted out.

"I'm not sure," Amy told him. "Let's get out of here before some other crazy shows up."

* * *

><p>In a position where they could still see the blue box but remain hidden this Doctor and his niece watched the two leave before going on their own way. "I'm sorry Uncle," she repeated. "But I thought it was amusing that they thought the TARDIS was a prop."<p>

"Yes, humans have a way of generalizing things they don't understand into something they do," he said. "I know you think I am unnecessarily rough with you at times my dear Susan but it is for your own good. Humans, particularly in this time and earlier, are not that accepting of anything different. So we have to be careful and not expose who we are. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle," she said. "But if you are so worried why do you keep coming back here?"

"Because as stubborn as they are there is a great hope, a great potential for this species. Your father taught me that a long time ago. Come my dear, we don't have time to waste."

"But still I don't understand how they saw the TARDIS," she said following him. "You said humans in this era wouldn't be able to see it."

"I said it would be highly unlikely that they could see it," he corrected her. "As I said they will generalize it into something they can understand. However you will come across one every so often that is a little more perceptive than the others. Those are the ones we must be careful of. Now," he said looking around, "we must locate this Chronos Corporation I've been hearing about since we've been here."

"Why?" she asked. "What's so important about this place?"

Sighing as he took out an old fob watch from his vest he held it in front of her. "If you paid any attention to your studies than you would know Chronos can be another meaning for…" He waited a few moments for her to get it.

"Time," she said getting excited. "Do you think it's him? Do you think he'll be there?"

"I do not know," he said putting the watch back into it's pocket. "I would like to think he would be a little more subtle with his hints than that, but there is only one way to find out. Come my dear." Holding out an arm she took as they walked down the street.

* * *

><p>Deep in the city standing just tall enough that it wouldn't stand out was the Chronos building, taken over a couple of years ago by it's new owner. Not a lot of people knew what they did, something about fantastic gadgets that made life easier, or something like that. They started trickling out on the market last year, but rumors were floating around that they would soon flood the market either late this year or early next. All the online and paper journals were buzzing about what they might be releasing in that time with only a few official hints drizzling out of the corporation itself. Although the few unofficial hints that got out were few and far between. And that drove the reporters and wanna be bloggers crazy.<p>

On the top floor of the building the pepper haired owner of Chronos sat at his desk looking at current stock rates on the computer screen. The screen itself was part of their new slim line being less than an eighth of an inch thick. Using a light pen to highlight certain stocks he hit an icon on the side of the screen to print them out. Although he looked at the printer with some disgust, there wasn't a way to shrink that. Not yet any way. "Mr. Monk," his assistant said as she cautiously entered the room. "I rescheduled that meeting with Mr. Armstrong like you asked."

"Thank you Mary," he said sounding grateful. "And I am so very sorry that you had to talk to him. Please take an extra ten minutes for your lunch hour as a little compensation." She gratefully took the offer and left him alone. He hated doing that to her, but even with all the complaints Armstrong was useful. Although his outdated way of thinking made him cringe at times and feeling a little dirty. Locking the door from his desk so he wouldn't be disturbed he opened a drawer and pulled out a newspaper. It looked like an everyday newspaper you get from a vender off the street. Except it was dated March 14, 1931 and looked like it was just printed that morning. Turning to the stock section he started looking for the names he highlighted, occasionally looking at a yellow notepad on the side and chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be when she went back in the next day. Armstrong was busy with something most of the morning so he stayed out of her hair. Which meant she could hurry up and catch up on the work she didn't get done yesterday when she skipped out with Steve in relative peace and quiet. She had yesterday workload and a good chunk of today's done in record time and this had all the markings of a good day. Then lunch happen. She was eating her lunch in the plaza on another lovely day when Armstrong finally caught up with her. After all these years she was amazed somebody still looked like they walked right out of a seventies movie, complete with sunglasses and cheesy mustache. "Sweet cheeks over here," he bellowed. She ignored him hoping he'd get the message. "Hey sweet cheeks I'm talking to you," he said standing over her.<p>

"Then I suggest you use my name," she said not looking at him.

"And I suggest you watch yourself or you'll be gone just like that?", he snapped his fingers. Oh she was this close to giving him a piece of her mind. "Now I suggest you be a good little girl and get your cute little buns back to your little office and get to work."

And that was it. "Now listen hear you Neanderthal I don't…."

"You don't want your job?", he leered. "Don't want a steady paycheck? Because I can make that happen before you can even blink sweetheart."

"You do and you will be in more trouble than what you are currently worth." Both of them looked at the newcomer. Armstrong looked confused at the attire. Amy just looked surprised, it was that old man and girl from yesterday. He walked up to Armstrong and with the same look he gave Steve made him back up a little.

"And who are you gramps?", Armstrong demanded.

"Gramps?", he said with a humph. "Why I never." Reaching into a pocket inside his coat he pulled out a white business card. From where Amy stood it looked blank and was about to say something about it but Susan put a finger to her lips to quiet her. He handed it to Armstrong, "This is who I am young man."

Armstrong seemed almost fixated on the card in his hand, "John Smith attorney at law?" Quickly taking the card out of his hand he returned it into the inside pocket of his coat.

"That is quite right young man," he said. "I am this young lady's attorney. And from the look of things I haven't gotten here a second too soon."

"Now wait a…," Amy started to protest.

"Now my dear I do realize you have a thing or two to say to him but I must insist that when it come to your case you must let me do the talking at this particular juncture."

"Now Mr. Smith," Armstrong whole demeanor suddenly changed, going into what most of her co-workers called "used car salesman mode". "I'm sure we can fix this before it goes too far." Putting an arm around the old man he steered him away from Amy and Susan. "Man to man. We've both been around the block. We both knows these skirts don't really want this equality BS they keep talking about. They want a man to take charge, some of them are just too stubborn to admit it."

"I am amazed that in this day and age," the old man said as he took Armstrong arm off his shoulder. In fact he twisted it in such a way that Armstrong was grimacing in pain a bit, "that people like you still exists. Times like these I lose hope for humanity in general." Letting him go this Doctor or whoever he was stood there with some authority that wasn't there before. "Now I will see you and whatever excuse for a manager that has kept you employed for this long and discuss this young lady's grievances in a couple of hours. Good day." He quickly ushered Amy and Susan away before he could respond.

"So you're a lawyer now?" Amy asked. "What, was a doctor salary not paying enough?"

"I never said I was a doctor," was all he told her.

"But yesterday when I said mister… you said…"

"People call him Doctor," Susan said. She cringed a bit looking at her uncle but he didn't respond.

"Just the Doctor?", Amy asked.

"That is quite right my dear," he said. "I've been called it so long I answer to nothing else."

"A doctor of what exactly?", Amy asked trying to probe this individual a little.

"That is not important," he told her. "What is important is that we can possibly help each other at the moment."

"How," she demanded, "by pretending to be a lawyer? That card had nothing on it. How did you get Armstrong to think it said you were a lawyer?"

Susan started to say something but she looked at her uncle again. With a slight nod of his head he would let her have this one. "It's psychic paper. My Uncle can make it say anything and only the person holding it can see it. Isn't that right Uncle?"

"Quite right Susan," he said approvingly.

"Doctor Smith…", she started.

"Just the Doctor my dear," he repeated.

"Doctor… I don't know how you expect this to work or what I can do for you…"

"The latter is quite easy to explain my dear," he said. "I just need you to get my niece and I into your work place."

"Why?", Amy asked.

"Without going into details, I will just say we are looking for somebody important to my niece and myself."

"Why don't you just go to the front desk then?"

"We don't know what name he's using," Susan told her.

"Susan is quite correct," the Doctor said. "It does make it rather hard to ask if he's there or not. Wouldn't you agree?"

"This is sounding more than a little farfetched," Amy told them backing away a little."You expect me to believe you want me to get you into my building. Just so you can see if somebody, who's name you don't even know, is in there. Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

"Yes I do my dear," the Doctor told her. "But it is imperative we find this person."

"Who is this person?", Amy asked them.

"My father," Susan said quietly. "He disappeared a while ago and nobody seems to know where he is. My Uncle and I are looking for him." Amy expected this Doctor to scold her for saying too much again. But instead he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting look. Then he turned toward Amy.

"As you may have gathered my dear we are not exactly from here," he continued for her. "We brought this to the attention of the authorities where we lived but none of them seemed interested in finding him. So I took the matter into my own hands. And seeing how we had no other family I couldn't just leave my niece all alone as I looked for my brother."

This still sounded crazy but for some strange reason Amy was starting to believe them. There was something truly sad in the both of them as this spoke about this supposed missing father. Particularly in this young woman with him. "All right, I'll help you get in, but I'm keeping my eyes on both of you. I sense one thing wrong and I'm calling the police the very next second, is that clear?"

"Fully understandable my dear," the Doctor agreed. "Now before we go any further may I know your name? If I am to represent you as your lawyer it would look far more believable if I knew."

"I guess it would," she held out a hand, "Amy Jones." The Doctor took it and shook it firmly. "I should probably tell you about Armstrong too."

"If I may gander a guess?", the Doctor said. Thinking a bit he went, "He says some highly unsuitable statements. Uses his authority to threaten those he views as weaker. Friends with people higher up than he is that protect him when somebody tried to bring this to light. And he tries to put his hands in highly inappropriate places every chance he gets."

Amy was stunned for a sec, "Do you know Armstrong from somewhere?"

"No my dear," he answered, "but I've unfortunately met people like him before in my life time. Far too many times to my liking. I will see you in a couple of hours Miss. Jones. Come Susan we need to get you into something a little more suitable."

Susan looked at her clothes before following him, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Do not get me started child, we do not have the time." Watching them leave Amy wondered if she should start looking in the classifieds later because something told her she was going to be out of a job after this was over.

* * *

><p>Roughly and hour and a half later Amy was at her cubicle looking at her watch. What was she thinking letting the crazy old man talk her into this? To make matters worse she seen Armstrong go in and out of Manson's office. As head of human resources he would be the one who would handle this. And as she told Steve they were best buds and she could see them start to circle the wagons. It wasn't going to be long before they circled it around her. Amy had seen it before, the two of them would strong arm a person until they gave up on whatever they tried to get started. More than once they looked in her direction. A couple of people walked by her cubicle and gave her a sympatric look knowing it was coming as well since Armstrong complained loudly about her lawyer once he got back to his office.<p>

A few more minutes and she just happened to look up and see them come out of Mason's office, and head her way. Well she wasn't going to get cornered by their little tag team. Acting like she didn't see them Amy got up and headed for the door. Maybe she could make it to the elevator or the stairway before they could catch up to her. Trying to be casual about it she looked back as say them walk faster. Damn it she wasn't going to make it to the door. "Jones we need to talk to you," Armstrong called out.

"Oh now you know my name," she said trying to keep up the act. "The two of you can talk to my lawyer when he gets here."

"Do you really think it's fair to go behind my back like this Amy," Mason said trying a different track, trying to be more friendly and familiar than Armstrong. "If you had a problem you could have come and talked it over with me."

"Oh I've seen how you handle the situation," Amy snapped. If this Doctor showed up or not she was going to let them have it one way or another. "I see it every time you have to cover his tracks when somebody had enough of his crap. You either make them back down or make then go away."

"You tell them girl!", somebody shouted.

"Shut the hell up!", Armstrong snapped.

"Barry," Manson muttered before returning his attention to her. "Now that's an unreasonable claim. When have I ever made anything resembling a complaint disappear?"

"Do you remember Tracy?", she shot back. "Or how about Phyllis? Hell Armstrong made Janice life so miserable after you turned a blind eye to her complaints she quit rather than deal with this BS. Anybody with even a hint of a backbone you try to break. Well you and this jackass are not breaking me. If you want to talk to me do it through my lawyer." She went to leave, she might be this close to losing her job but that felt way too good to get off her chest.

"Now wait a second you little bitch," Armstrong grabbed her arm and forced her back into the room.

"Do you see this?", she said to the rest in the room. "This is exactly how he treats people he can't push around."

"Hey what's going on?", Steve burst in the room after seeing her being dragged in from down the hall.

"This is none of your business you piss ant!", Armstrong yelled at him.

"But I do believe it's mine." Everyone turned toward the door. Amy looked as stunned as the rest of them to see the Doctor standing there. Holding onto the label of his coat he strode in like he owned the place. Steve just pointed a finger at him dumbfounded. Beside him was his niece Susan dressed and looking like a proper assistant in her business suit and briefcase. She broke character just long enough to smile and wave at Amy before returning to it. The Doctor quickly removed Armstrong hand from her arm. "It is a good thing I decided to come early to check in on my client, and once again not a moment too soon."

"You said they were going to hold him at the door until we were done with her," Armstrong whispered angrily to Manson.

"They were," he shot back.

"Susan," the Doctor said as he gently guided Amy toward her, "please check to see if this ruffian bruised her in any way and document it. The faster we can prove these horrendous working conditions the better."

"Now wait a minute here," Manson tried to say.

The Doctor wasn't haven't any of it, "And I haven't even started with you yet young man so wait your turn. The sheer gall of the game the two of you are playing here, it's disgusting. And I will not stop until both of you pay for creating this unhealthy environment."

Susan got both Amy and Steve out of there. Both of them looked back as the Doctor was still in there giving Armstrong and Manson an earful. More than a few of the other people in there were grinning ear to ear, at least a couple seemed to be cheering him on. Still unsure of what was going on Steve went, "I thought he was a doctor?"

All Amy could say was, "I'm not even sure who I am at this point." But still she felt strangely liberated.

* * *

><p>Monk came out of a supply closest and quickly locked the door with his key. Smiling a bit he started chuckling again as he went to his office. Saying hello to a few people as he past them he made his way to his office without a care in the world. Then he saw a few executives looking very worried about something and harassing his secretary about his wear about. He almost turned around and headed back down the hall. Then one of them spotted him and they practically swarmed around him. "Calm down calm down," he said, "give me some room before you trample or suffocate me." Most of them backed up a couple of steps to give him the space he wanted. "Now, what is the cause of all this ruckus?"<p>

"One of the employees brought in a lawyer!", one of them exclaimed.

"Oh about what?", he asked calmly. That got on their nerves fast. And secretly he enjoyed their reaction. But he made sure not to let it show, well not too much.

"Armstrong and Mason," said another. "Somehow he got pas security and is verbally assaulting them right now."

"Really now," he said as he walked through them. "I'm surprised it's taken this long for it to happen. Have you been down there? The female workers are miserable."

"Fine yes," one of the agreed looking exasperated. "What are we going to do?"

"I say let him have at them," he said as he went to his door. "Their little boy's club is a little too much trouble than what they're worth. And I'd say this proves that particular point."

"But what are we going to do? What if this lawyer tries to go after the rest of us?"

"Then we cut our losses starting with those two. Personally I think the shakeup will do this company some good," Monk said sharply. "Honestly I've been trying to get rid of Armstrong for months now knowing this situation was going to happen. Maybe now you'll listen to me next time when I say someone is going to be trouble instead trying to find reasons to keep them. Now unless this lawyer wants to talk to me personally I suggest you leave me alone and let the matter run it's course." Quickly entering his office he closed the door behind him so they couldn't follow. Leaning against it he groaned a bit as he ran his hands down his face, "There are times I think this place deserves to be conquered. The new regime can't do any worse."

Rubbing his chin slightly he started thinking about this lawyer. He might want to see him personally on the matter. Perhaps he should check it out. Going to his desk he turned on the screen with a wave of his hand. A wave over his desk brought up a laser image of a keyboard out of the computer screen itself. Keys lighting as his fingertips hit them he accesses the building security system. In moments he had Armstrong, Manson and this lawyer in full view. Studying the screen something felt off about this lawyer. Something about the way he was dressed, the way he carried himself. Especially the way he carried himself, he was all too familiar with it. They couldn't have found him already could they? He didn't even think they were even interested in this place. Perhaps he should pay another visit to his supply closest.

* * *

><p>The Doctor found Susan and the other two in a small break room on the same floor. It had been a half hour since he arrived and all they heard since then was about the old man giving it to Manson and Armstrong. It pulled up quite the crowd from their understanding. Steve wanted to see for himself but Susan convinced him to stay with them. "I am so sorry about that my dear. Sometimes I build up such a head of steam it takes me awhile to come down from it. And that display of sheer gall I witnessed built up a lot of steam. Are you alright Miss. Jones, that poor excuse of a man didn't do anything else to you did he?"<p>

"No," Amy told him, "He just grabbed me, I'm fine. So how much trouble is that little display going to cause me after your gone?"

"I do say I put the fear of God into them," he answered looking slightly amused with himself. "Yes I do believe they should leave you alone for quite a while. But I should suggest you look for a new place of employment. This particular ruse won't last forever."

"Trust me I have been."

"I thought you were a doctor?", Steve said out of the blue.

"Must I really explain this again?", The Doctor grumbled.

Amy quickly butted in, "Steve just go with it."

"But why do Armstrong and Manson think he's a lawyer?"

Amy looked at the Doctor, "Can I show him the card?" Without a word he pulled out the blank business card and handed it to her. She read it out loud, "John Smith attorney at law." Then she handed it to Steve.

"What the…?", he said looking it over. "This was blank when she was holding it. Now it's on both sides of it."

"What did I tell you about the perceptive ones," the Doctor said to Susan.

Taking the card back and handing it back to him Amy told him, "That is the only reason why I've even considered listening to you."

"Of course my dear, of course. Now," he said standing a little straighter, "I do believe we had an agreement."

"I guess we did." Steve looked confused, "I'll explain later. Do you have a reason we can give people as to why my 'lawyer' is walking around the building?"

"Actually my dear several of your co-workers gave me the perfect excuse," he answered. "Apparently your Mr. Armstrong has invaded several different areas of this building with his rather outdated way of thinking. If I was a lawyer I would have several cases lined up against him already. Now let us continue on our fact finding mission as I believe they say."

"So where do you start?", Amy asked him. "This is a pretty big building."

"My Father was a bit of a researcher," Susan said. "Thinking up new things was a passion of his."

"Quite right," the Doctor said beaming a bit, "he was always into fancy gadgets and trying to make them work. And upon hearing that this particular corporation makes 'interesting gadgets' it seemed like the mostly likely place to search for him."

"I've heard about a few odd balls in R&D," Steve offered. "What's his name, I can ask around."

"They don't know if he's using his real name or not," Amy informed him. "That doesn't sound any saner with me saying it. Hey what does he look like, maybe we can help you spot him."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," the Doctor said. "He's about so tall," he held his hand at his temples. "Wears glasses, has dark graying hair. Looks rather bookish and would probably keep to himself most of the time."

"That just described half the guys I've seen in R&D," Steve said. Susan looked upset. "Hey we'll find him, cheer up."

"We've been searching for so long," she said softly as she looked down at her feet. "There are times I don't think we'll ever find him."

"Now that negative attitude will not do Susan," the Doctor told her as he put his hands on her shoulder. "I promised you we'll find him and we will do just that. Besides, you were the one who told me not to be so morose all the time, what kind of example are you setting for me if you become so hmm?" He smiled a warm fatherly smile toward her, she slowly returned it. "Come now, we must go to this R&D this young man has spoken of. As it so happens someone told me of a person this Armstrong has harassed there as well."

R&D was more or less deserted by the time they got there, with Amy explaining the situation in full to Steve on the way there. "Must be lunch time," Steve commented as he looked around. Somebody came up to them demanding what they wanted. The Doctor just showed him that psychic card again and that was enough for them to leave them alone. "I'm guessing that wasn't him?"

"No young man it was not," the Doctor informed him.

"So what did that card of yours say this time?" Steve's question was ignored as he went around looking at the various work stations, studying each on. Occasionally he would check a computer before Amy or Steve could stop him. But he seemed more interested in the size of the screen more than anything on them. Seeing how Susan seemed more approachable than her uncle Steve went over to her, "Do you see anything that might belong to him?"

"No," she said sadly. "Do you recognize anything Uncle?" When she didn't get a response she looked at him, "Uncle?" He was standing in front of a door with a card reader on the side. A sign above it saying experimental research held his attention more than anything.

"What's in here?", he asked as they went to him.

"This is where we keep our more interesting stuff," Steve offered. "All hush hush stuff that's almost ready to sell to the public."

That seemed to pique the Doctor's interest, "Really now, that is most fascinating, most fascinating indeed. I don't suppose you have access to that particular room, do you my boy?"

"I'm barely allowed in here," Steve told him.

"Before you get any ideas," Amy quickly cut in, "there's no way you're allowed in there either. Besides I don't think that psychic card of yours is going to work on that," she pointed at the card readers.

"Quite right my dear, quite right," was his response. But still he reached into his coat, but instead of a card he pulled some sort of cylinder with a round device on the top. Putting his thumb on his on a ring shape lever near the top he pressed it down. There was an electronic whistling sound, then the light on the reader went green and he opened the door. "Luckily I rely on more than a piece of psychic paper. After you my dear."

"How did you do that?", Amy demanded as she tried to get in his way but he got past her. "Wait! You can't be in here. What is that thing?"

"A sonic device common from where we're from, I refer to it as a screwdriver although I have discovered it is a rather handy door opener," the Doctor readily explained. "This particular model is of my own design, as I am a bit of a researcher as well."

"Uncle," Susan said in the same chiding tone he used on her.

"Do not get cheeky with me young lady," he told her waving a finger. "And what on Earth is that," he said pointing at one of the tables inside. They looked at the table he was staring at. There seemed to be a few futuristic looking things on there that would grab anybody's attention. But as he walked up to it his focus seemed to be on a regular looking touch pad device no bigger than a cell phone.

"That?", Steve said walking up to the table. "This is really cool. They let me mess with a while back." Picking it up and turning it on he grinned as he said, "They're calling it a holophone right now until marketing can come up with a catchier name." In an instant the phone came to life and some icon appeared on the screen. Then the icons seemed to float off the screen and hover in the air. Susan looked fascinated by what was happening. The Doctor not so much, in fact he looked a bit disturbed. Just barely touching the floating icons Steve was able to move them around and go to another set. Making a tapping motion on one he pulled up a picture file. Tapping another image the icons disappeared and a roughly 3X5 photo of a couple of the scientist hovered in the air. "I can even manipulate the photo, make it bigger, zoom in on one person. That sort of thing."

"This is wrong," the Doctor said suddenly, "this is all wrong. This level of technology shouldn't be available now."

"No kidding," Steve said. "We are years ahead of the curve on this one."

"I'll say you are young man," the Doctor told him curtly. "This sort of thing shouldn't be seeing the light of day until at least 2098. February 23, 2098 to be exact I think." Amy looked exasperated at the comment while she looked to see if anybody was going to walk in on them being in a restricted area. Steve, on the other hand, looked a bit startled at the comment.

"Alright fine," Amy said trying to get them toward the door, "you seen in here. Now before both of us lose our jobs and all of us go to jail you better get out of here."

"I quite agree my dear," The Doctor suddenly took the lead out of the room. "I do apologize for this inconvenience and we will take our leave. Come Susan," without a word they left. Amy shook her head, she should have called security the moment he opened that door.

"Can you believe that Steve?", she asked. "Who pulls that specific a date out of the air like that?"

"The boss," Steve said dumbfounded.

"What?", Amy asked in confusion.

"I heard Monk use that same exact date when he described how advanced it was."

"It has to be a coincidence," Amy said, mainly for herself. "Come on, we better leave too before we're spotted. I already feel like I have a target on my back as it is."

* * *

><p>"Uncle?", Susan asked after they left and well down a couple of flights of stairs. When he wouldn't answer her right away she went, "He's not here is he?"<p>

He hesitated before looking at her, "No I don't think he is." Then a little more silently he uttered, "At least I hope he isn't."

Not hearing that last part she asked, "Then are we leaving?"

This time he did stop and looked thoughtful, "No not just yet. Something is very wrong here Susan. Humanity shouldn't be capable of that sort of technology, not yet. Something is wrong here, very wrong." Continuing on again he told her, "We must get back to the TARDIS."

"Uncle what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure just as of yet Susan," he explained. "But I hope a particular fear that is currently inhabiting my mind is wrong."

"Do you think this is the work of somebody like us?"

Again he stopped, almost appraising the young woman with him. Slowly he nodded his head, half in acknowledgement of her statement, half with approval that she came to that conclusion on her own. "I fear it might. That is why we must get back to the TARDIS. If I am right I fear what this means for humanity."

* * *

><p>Monk did go back to his supply closest after this "lawyer" confronted Armstrong and Manson, while evading various board members still wanting to argue about this, then quickly came back out pocketing a device while making sure nobody saw him. Using his own private entrance he left the building and went to his luxury car. Dropping the device on the passenger seat he quickly drove away from his building. Once a block or so away he reached over and turned the device on. In moments he got a location and headed for it. Following the device's direction he found what he was looking for when he got out of the car. But not in the form he was expecting. "A police public call box? In America? In this day and age? Really now, that is just sloppy."<p>

He tried to open the front door but was dismayed to find them locked. "Doesn't anybody trust anybody any more?", he asked out loud. But there was no doubt in his mind what this was. And while he was sure he knew what this "lawyer" really was he wasn't sure of who as of yet. But his nerves eased a little as he realized this wasn't as bad as he originally thought, but still a problem. Especially if they figure out what he's doing. Jones brought him in, he should bust her on it but they way he was giving it to Armstrong and Manson he'd let it go for now. Still the questioned remained, what was he doing here and what was he doing in his company? He might be able to find out if he was able to get into this blasted thing.

"Hurry up Susan!", he heard a voice say. Monk quickly looked for a place he could hide and still see what was going on. Like he thought the lawyer and his assistant came into the alley. He watched as the old man pulled out a regular looking key from his pocket and opened up the police box. "If we're lucky we can catch a trace of whoever is behind this before this goes any further than what it has."

"But how Uncle?" the young girl asked as she entered the blue box. "If whoever is behind it has a TARDIS as well they can be anywhere right now."

"True Susan, but eventually they'll have to come back to finish what they started," he explained. "I'll be able to fine tune the TARDIS's sensors to react when another one is coming in by their time trail. I may even be able pinpoint a trail now if it's fresh enough."

"But my instructors said you couldn't do that with a Type 40," she said. "You need at least a type 60 with a specialized sensor package."

"Then your old instructors were not very imaginative," he said with a bit of a grin. "It's not what type of equipment you have Susan it's how you make use of it." Monk was cut off from the rest of their conversation as soon as the door closed. But he heard enough to know it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. But he seemed just self righteous enough to try and interfere with what he's doing. He would have to be extra careful, perhaps keep an extra eye on that Jones woman while he's at it.

* * *

><p>As much as she didn't want to admit it this Doctor guy was right about one thing Armstrong was leaving her alone for the most part the past couple of days. Even Manson was giving her as much room as possible. In fact she'd even seen him drag Armstrong away when he tried his usual BS with somebody else. But she knew this wasn't going to last forever, especially when it doesn't go to court, but she was enjoying the slight sense of power she was getting out of it. But not so much that she was stupid enough to give it away. The moment Armstrong found out that old coot wasn't a lawyer he was going to make her life a living hell. More than he usually did. "Hey Steve," she said cheerfully when she saw him in the hall ways.<p>

"You have to give people a piece of your mind more often," he commented noticing her demeanor since it happened. "I've don't think I've ever you in this good of mood since I've know you."

"No kidding, I never thought getting that off my chest would feel so good."

"I wish more people would, this world might be a slightly better place." Both of them turned around with a start to see the owner of the company walking right behind then. "Miss. Jones I believe it is and Mr. Miller if I'm not mistaken. It's amazing how many people know your name once you bring in a lawyer isn't it?", he said in a jovial tone.

"Mr… Mr. Monk," Amy stammered.

"Please relax Miss Jones, I'm proud of you. In fact I wish somebody had done it sooner. The sooner humanity gets past attitudes like Armstrong the sooner it can advance into something better, at least I think so any way." Both of them were confused at what was going on right now. This was the first time he had spoken a word to either of them now he was acting like they were best friends.

A little cautiously Amy asked, "You wanted somebody to go after Armstrong?"

"Well not go after exactly, perhaps put in his place," he corrected himself looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure that's the right phrase either. Either way I'm glad somebody has done it. Maybe the board will listen to me when I say some people are a liability. Bunch of bottom line seeing… And you don't want to hear me grumble about the problems in my company."

"But Amy's lawsuit might affect you," Steve blurted out before she could stop him.

"If it does it does," Monk said nonchalantly. "A good shake up might be a good thing. Good day you two." He started to walk away but stop, "Just out of curiosity, where did you find this particular lawyer?"

"He," she tried to think fast, "sort of found me."

"Hmm, the good one usually do that. So you should be in good hands. Here," he handed her a business card, "if you or this lawyer ever need to contact me for anything please feel free. Anything to get things going and past this particular bit of nasty business." He smiled and left the both of them standing there.

"Can this get any weirder?", she asked.

"Amy can I see that card for a moment?" She did so without even thinking about it. Steve looked it over then held it out so she could see it. "Do you see anything on this card?"

She looked at it then furrowed her brow a bit, it was blank. Taking it back all the information she saw before came back. "Psychic paper? What's going on?"

"I don't know but maybe we should find this Doctor person and find out," Steve offered.

"No," Amy set her foot down, "I not sure what kind of mess we're in now. But I'm not going to get in it even deeper." She looked at the card again then in the direction Monk went. "Damn it, we'll take my car."

* * *

><p>Still not believing she was doing this Amy parked her car close to where they found the blue box this Doctor was so secretive of. Steve found the alley and ran ahead of her. Not sure what else to do he started pounding on the door, "Doctor! Are you in there? Doctor!"<p>

"What makes you think he's in there Steve?", Amy asked wearily. God what was she thinking? She was supposed to be done with this mess and this person. "That's thing looks like it'll fit barely a person."

"He has to be somewhere," he told her. "I mean he seemed upset his niece was talking about this thing so it has to be important."

"God I hate it when you're right." Amy walked up and started pounding on the doors as well. "Doctor! Susan! We have to show you something!" While they pounded they were unaware somebody was watching them on the inside. Before long Amy was growing despondent. "This is stupid. Even if this is important to him they're not here."

"So where else to you suggest we look then?", he asked her.

"I don't know," she said leaning against the box feeling defeated, then looking confused at this feeling she was getting from it. She nearly jumped when the door next her opened up and Susan quickly stepped out. Steve tried to get a look inside but she closed the door before he saw anything. "Where did you come from?"

"Uncle wants me to send you away," Susan told her. "But it looked like you had something important to say. I convinced him to let me have five minutes."

"I don't think it'll take that long," Steve said. "Show her Amy." She pulled the card out of her pocket and handed it to the young woman. She looked confused until she flipped it over. Then she went wide eyed as looked at them.

"Psychic paper? Where did you get this?"

"My boss, Mr. Monk," Amy explained, "he gave it me saying if my 'lawyer' needed any help in the case to give him a call."

"Wait here," Susan told her and headed back into the box and shut the door again before Steve good try to look inside again. Amy slowly reached out and put a hand on it. She wasn't imagining things the first time.

Steve looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Touch it," she told him. He did and looked surprised. He was feeling the same vibrations she was. "What is this thing?"

The Doctor came out with Susan in tow startling Steve but Amy stayed were she was. "Young woman would you please not touch my property."

"You took it from a junkyard," Susan put in.

"It was abandoned and I claimed it," he said curtly. Amy did so trying to figure out who these people were. "Now," he said a little calmer, "you say your employer gave you this piece of psychic paper?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "Who in the hell are you people?", she demanded. "Psychic paper, sonic…. screwdrivers, blue boxes that vibrate. That is not normal!"

"The answer to that would take more time than we have," the Doctor told her, "if I was inclined to tell it. But I must thank you my dear, you just handed me a piece of the puzzle I was missing. Yes it does make sense that it would be the head of the organization," he mused, "or somebody close to the top. Yes that narrows down things considerably."

"Narrows what down?", Amy said getting sick of this entire mess.

Steve tried to calm her down, "Easy Amy."

"It's quite all right young man," The doctor informed him not look fazed, "the outburst is quite understandable. Anybody would be demanding answers when their world has a wrench thrown into it. I can't say much, but I will say that in the search for my brother we just happen to step into a situation that shouldn't be happening."

"Again," Susan muttered.

"Quiet child," he said quickly. "I fear the person responsible is from we're from as well. So I feel a need to sort things out before any permanent damage is done."

"Then call the police!", Amy snapped. "Somebody who's equipped to handle this sort of this thing."

"I'm afraid your police would be hardly equipped to handle his particular situation my dear."

"And an old man and his niece are?"

If the Doctor was insulted again he didn't show it, "In this case, until I know more. Come Susan," they hurried to the street. Amy and Steve were close behind them. "If we hurry we might catch you employer before he leaves for the day."

"Now wait a minute," Amy hurried up and got in front of them. "If you think I can get you back in that easy you are out of your mind."

"Well then I would say it is a good thing I have a personal invitation from your employer then." Holding up the card he walked around her.

"That's not an invitation…", Amy started to say.

"You were handed a piece of psychic paper with the intent that it be given to me, what else could it be my dear," he countered. "Now, I would say time is of the essence and as I do hate hailing a taxi in this city, may I be so bold as to request a lift to the Chronos building. We would be more than willing to walk back here after we're done."

Amy wanted to tell him where to stick it, but she wanted to know what was going on. "Alright, but I want answers when you're done. I'm tired of being in the dark about things going on in my life."

The Doctor nodded, "A fair arrangement, I will explain what I can, that is the best that I can do. Now, after you my dear." Gesturing for Amy to take the lead she did so with some annoyance.

* * *

><p>Much to her surprise they didn't have much a problem getting them in the building this time around. In fact the receptionist said Mr. Monk gave the Doctor free run of the place for his case against Armstrong and Manson. The Doctor seemed a little surprised by this development as well. "Curious," he muttered as they went further into the building. All of them were unaware that Monk was watching them through a security feed after the receptionist buzzed that she saw them come into the door. Pointing out the closest elevator they headed in and the Doctor hit the button for the top floor.<p>

As they waited for it to come to a stop Steve looked over to Susan the leaned in to the Doctor, "Is it a good idea to bring your niece along for this?"

"If I thought there was a bigger danger involved then I would say you were right," he answered. "But my niece does have a mind of her own, and she does have a tendency to follow me despite my warning her otherwise. At least in this case I can keep an eye on her before she gets herself into trouble. Besides she does have the occasional moment of insight or sees something I overlooked originally. So she is more of a help than a hindrance on most occasions" Susan looked pleased by the compliment. The Doctor just happened to see her reaction and looked amused himself. The doors opened and they walked out, "Now then where would the office of this Monk be located?"

"Down the end of the hall here," Steve pointed out. The Doctor led the way meeting and greeting anybody who came across their path. The door to Monks office was locked. The Doctor put an ear to it and listened carefully. Amy started to say something but he held up his hand to quiet her. Before long he took out his sonic screwdriver and undid the lock. Before either Amy or Steve could protest he reminded them, "He did say we had carte blanch to see what I could find."

"I don't think breaking and entering was part of the deal," Amy muttered as he went inside. Fortunately for both of them nobody was inside. "He's not here," she said trying to hurry this up.

"Obviously," the Doctor said as he went further into the room. Looking around he found a paper lying on the desk. Picking it up and studying it he asked, "Tell me, does your Mr. Monk collect old newspapers?"

"I wouldn't know," Amy said.

"First I'm hearing of it if he did," Steve added. "Why?"

"Oh no particular reason, it's just that he has a paper circa 1931 in absolute pristine condition on his desk and unprotected," he said as he put it back down. Doing a little more snooping around the office he looked disappointed that he didn't find anything else. "I don't suppose there anywhere else he happens to be seen on a regular basis?"

"Outside of that supply closest I can't think of anywhere else," Steve said trying to be helpful.

"Show me," the Doctor ordered. Steve did so with Amy trying to protest.

Susan told her, "He's building up a head of steam again. A troop of Sontarians can't stop him when he gets going like this."

"A troop of what?", Amy asked.

Realizing she said more than she should have again she lowered her head and started walking a little faster, "Nothing."

Steve pointed out the closest in question. The Doctor tried opening and found it locked. Without another word he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the lock. He couldn't keep the surprise off face when it failed to unlock it. Fiddling with a dial at it's base he tried it again, still he was unable to open it. Susan came a little closer to him, "Is there something wrong with your screwdriver Uncle?"

"No it appears to be working fine," he said as he studied the gadget. "A dead lock seal perhaps? No you couldn't use it on a door such as this. So what's keeping it from opening?" Amy put a hand on the door to lean on it tired of this whole situation. Then she looked at the door, it was vibrating. In fact it felt like something she experienced earlier.

"It's pulsating like the blue box."

"What was that?", the Doctor asked.

"Ah there you are," all of them looked up to see Monk coming toward them. He looked happy enough to see them but the Doctor kept his guard up as he returned the smile. He forcibly took the Doctor's hand in greeting, "Good to see you my good man. I'm surprised to see you so soon."

"Nor was I expecting help on Miss. Jones' complaint from somebody so high up," he returned with a smile.

"I've always seen myself as a man who looks forward and tried not to get stuck in the past. The past can be so boring and tedious at times."

"True, but as they say those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." Monk nodded off handedly as they sized each other up. "So is there any particular reason why you seem so eager to help us with your Mr. Armstrong?"

"The whole past thing," Monk said as he tried to guide them away from the closet door. "I feel an attitude such as his is bogging this company down. And since I can't technically fire him for having an outdated opinion, which my lawyers seem to take great joy in repeatedly telling me since his work record is impeccable for the most part. I'm hoping to at least put him in his place so to speak. I am truly sorry about you being put in the middle of this Miss. Jones. Hopefully we can put this whole disgusting mess behind us."

"I'm hoping we can too," Amy readily agreed. Susan coughed and she quickly added, "Hopefully my lawyer thinks so as well."

"You will get no argument from me," the Doctor said while he looked at Monk out of the corner of his eye. Monk did the same. In fact he looked back at Susan and the way she was dressed. The Doctor noticed this and thought quickly, "She only dresses formally when we are going to a meet with a client or our opponent. I'm a little more lax with my office dress code the rest of the time. Seeing how this offer came a little out of the blue I hurried over and didn't give her a chance to dress in something a little more appropriate for the occasion. Before somebody had the opportunity to change your mind that is."

"Totally understandable my good man," Monk said. "The young people of today do love to express their individuality do they not? Not like before the war," he stopped and studied the Doctor with intent, "would you not agree?"

"That would depend on what war you're talking about," the Doctor said returning the glare. Susan even stiffened up a bit which startled Amy and Steve. "We do seem to have fought in different ones."

"From appearances yes," Monk said. "But then again war is timeless. Against forces who want to exterminate you shall we say?" The Doctor's eye flinched a bit and Monk saw it. Smiling a bit Monk continued. "But I do say you and I served in the same war."

"Which one?", Steve asked. "Vietnam? Korea?"

"A war of time my good man?", Monk said out of the blue. "Against enemies incased in metal. I can spot a war veteran a mile away, there is a look about them."

"And you are a very brash individual," the Doctor told him. "What if your particular hunch was wrong?"

"Oh I wouldn't be this brave if I hadn't located your TARDIS," Monk informed him. The Doctor didn't look fazed by the revelation. "An older model if I heard you and your young companion correctly. Having trouble with the chameleon circuit are we?"

"Since the preverbal cat is out of the bag let's cut to the chase," the Doctor said standing a little straighter. "What are you doing here, and what is with the paper on your desk?"

"That one is easy," Monk said with a chuckle. "I am personally financing several of the projects here. I needed the income so I do a little stock market trick to build up funds quickly. Nothing that too harmful to the overall scheme of things in the long run."

"Perhaps," the Doctor agreed. "But based on the holophone I've seen earlier you are doing more than that. I've heard about people like you. Time meddlers, the worst type of time traveler."

"And you are any better?", Monk shot back. "Getting involved in this young woman's affair? You sir are a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite?", the Doctor nearly exploded. "I have you know I did not go looking for this particular situation. But I will not stand by while somebody is being bullied."

"Oh you're one of those," Monk smirked.

"One of what?", the Doctor demanded.

"A do-gooder," Monk said with some satisfaction. "A man who helps the innocent and oppressed. I have great respect for that type of man, much character in him. Also makes them easily manipulated." He grabbed Steve and pulled a futuristic gun out of his coat and held it to his head. "Now stay back, I normally abhor violence but one false move and I'll atomize his noggin."

"Do as he says," The Doctor ordered. Steve, who started sweating, looked like he was going to try and breakout of his grip, "Do risk your life so foolishly boy."

"I'd listen to him Mr. Miller," Monk said as pressed it harder against his temple. "This is a very nasty way to go." Slowly he forced Steve back toward the supply closest."I do hope Miss. Jones that you appreciate the fact I grabbed him rather than you or the young lady. It would be a tad hypocritical of me to go for the whole damsel in distress bit after bad mouthing Armstrong."

"Doctor do something," Amy pleaded.

Monk stopped and looked startled, "Doctor? As in the Doctor? The hero of the war who went renegade to look for his rogue brother? I am most honored but hopefully you'll understand if I don't stick around." Getting to the door he handed a key to Steve, "Now be a good boy and unlock this door for me." With another press of the barrel Steve did so. "Thank you my good man but you are coming with for the time being." Forcing Steve into the closest he shut the door behind him.

The Doctor immediately ran for the door and tried to get it open, "No!' Before long there was a strange, whirring other worldly sound. Looking defeated for a bit the Doctor backed away from the door staring at it until the noise stopped. Amy ran to the door and it opened easily revealing a regular looking supply and nothing else.

"Where are they?", Amy asked, unable to comprehend any of this. "They just went in and now they're gone."

"It was his TARDIS," the Doctor explained. "Quickly we must get back to ours. Miss Jones I hate to trouble you again but we need your help one more time."

"Amy snap out of it," Susan grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her toward the stairs. It took longer for that the Doctor liked getting back to the street and Amy's car. Then traffic seemed to be against them which made the Doctor fidget with anxiety in his seat. "Easy Uncle," Susan said.

"I'll take it easy when we get that young man back," he snapped. Finally they reached the alley and the Doctor and Susan hurried out. "Come Susan we may still be able to pick up a trail."

"Hold it," Amy got out and followed them. "What the hell is going on? Where did they go?" She ran in after them and got into the blue box before either the Doctor and Susan could close the door. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her when she entered. She was in a larger room with white walls with round lighted inserts. In the center of the room was a hexagonal control of some sort with various buttons, switches and dials. In the middle of that was a crystal like column with some sort of electronics inside it. "It's bigger…" she barely got out.

"Not now young lady," the Doctor said as he hurried past her to the console in front of the. Pulling the lever in front of him made the door behind her closed as Susan joined her Uncle at the controls. "Damage is done now," he muttered as he worked the station, walking around it. "Susan, work the sensors we might be able to pick up his chronoton trail if it's strong enough."

"I'm on it," she said as she worked another section of the controls. "I got something coming from the Chronos Corporation building. It's fading fast,"

"Lock on to it Susan before it disappears completely." She did and the Doctor was able to lock onto Monk's TARDIS in moments. Working the controls some more he pulled a lever and the crystal column started moving up and down as it made the same noise that was coming from the closest. Looking satisfied the Doctor glanced over at Amy for the first time. "Now help Miss. Jones to a chair. I believe she's about to fall and hit her head on the floor."

* * *

><p>In the middle of an old monastery that whirring sound became louder and louder as a closest door appeared in the middle of the room. The door did a quick scan of the area then turned into a stone sarcophagus in a brief flash of light. Out of the back Steve stumbled out back looking at the thing in disbelief. Monk calmly crawled out, still pointing the gun at him in one hand while he held some brown robes over his shoulder. "Why is it bigger on the inside?"<p>

"It would require some scientific explanation that I'm sure will go over your head," Monk said. "Now stay put," he made his way over to a table where an old record player was hooked up to a speaker and a small generator. Turning it all on and placing the needle the chant of monks filed the air. "There that should keep the locals away in case they get curious. We're in 1070 by the way in case you're curious. Southern England. Never bothered to learn the name of the town down the hill there. I just use this location as a safe house of sorts."

Steve tore his eyes away from the sarcophagus to Monk, "Who are you? What are you?"

"What am I? Now that's just being rude. That would imply that I am a thing. This," he waved the gun in front of his face, "is a thing, an inanimate object. No Mr. Miller, I am a person much like yourself. Well not just like yourself you see there are certain internal differences. But that is beside the point. What am I going to do with you Mr. Miller?" Pulling up a stool he studied the young man. "I just can't simply kill you, the wound from this thing will leave the experts baffled for ages when they discover your body. The same if I just leave you here, there are differences from your body and the locals you know. And I can't take you with me, and to be honest I really hate killing people so I probably won't be doing that. Especially since you can't predict how one death of a little person will affect things down the line."

Steve wanted to relax a bit but couldn't, "How did we get here?"

"You are dense one aren't you," the Monk chuckled. "We traveled through time in my TARDIS here, a far superior model than the one our old friend is using." Looking a bit thoughtful, "But from the stories I've heard after the war he is a rather resourceful individual. So if anybody can modify a Type 40 he could. But then again why hasn't he fixed his Chameleon Circuit." He chuckled again as he left Steve there to ponder what that meant.

* * *

><p>In a field the Doctor's TARDIS faded into view with the same mechanical whirring, the lamp on top flashing off and on with the sound. The Doctor came out holding a device with Amy and Susan following him out. The Doctor waved the hand held device around as Amy just stared at her surroundings. "We were in Chicago…", she trailed off unable to process all of it at once. "What is that thing and where are we?"<p>

Keeping his eyes on the device the Doctor simply said, "Can you take this one Susan, I am rather busy at the moment." Susan seemed shock and the apparent silence was enough to pull him away from the readings. "As I said the cat is out of the bag. We might as well give her the answers she seeks."

"Of course Uncle," Susan still seemed unsure but complied. "This is our TARDIS."

"TARDIS?", Amy interrupted. "Wait, you used that word before. He stopped you from talking any more about it."

Susan nodded, "It's our time machine. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"A time machine?", Amy almost snorted. That was ridiculous, time machines don't exist they're the stuff of science fiction. Then she looked around again, then she noticed the air smelled different, cleaner than what she was used to. There were no planes or manmade aircraft in the sky, the sky look amazingly cleaner as well. Then she spotted a small, very loose excuse for a village in the distance, even from here she could see how the local were dressed, just like she remembered from history class. "Oh my God," she had to lean against it as the situation hit her fully. "We really traveled through time?"

Again Susan nodded, "It's quite common were we're from."

"Are you, your Uncle and Monk from the future or something?"

"Or something," the young girl answered looking amused.

Amy had to be dreaming. That was it, that had to be it. She pinched herself on the arm and it hurt. Were pinches supposed to hurt in dreams? That's why you woke up right? So why wasn't she waking up? The Doctor seemed transfixed on the village in the distance. Then she remembered something Monk said before he left with Steve. "Why did he say you were a renegade?" The Doctor looked back at her before returning his attention to the village. "Monk said you turned renegade to look for your brother, what did he mean by that?"

"It's not that important right now," Susan said immediately.

"It's all right Susan," the Doctor said coming back to them. Helping steady Amy a bit he said, "It's quite simple my dear, as I said before my people couldn't be bothered to look for my missing brother. So I broke a few minor rules to look for him. If you were looking for a more interesting answer than that I am sorry to disappoint you."

"And what he said about your brother going rogue?"

"That one is not quite so simple," he answered looking sad. "My brother was one of our weapon experts during the war. Near the end he was accused of giving secrets to our enemies. I was the only one who believed it when he said he was innocent of course, well Susan and myself. Before the trial could start he was transported out of his cell somehow."

"Did the people he was suspected to giving these secrets to bust him out?"

"That was the official statement at the time. But I saw the footage of the event. He seemed shocked that it was happening, scared almost. He even tried to get out of his cell before whoever was behind it could get a full lock on him. My brother was a great many things Miss. Jones, but an actor and a traitor is not one of them."

"And you're positive of his innocence?"

"He's my brother, I would know if there was a traitorous bone in his body. Part of the reason I want to find him is to prove his innocence to the rest of our people."

She didn't want to ask this in front of Susan but saw no other choice, "And if he did do what they say?"

The Doctor glanced at Susan before saying, "Then I will bring him in to face justice myself." Like both of the probably expected Susan looked upset hearing that. One more time he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now then I suggest we find Monk and the young man he abducted."

"Were do you think Steve and Monk are?", Susan asked him. "And where are we exactly?"

"According to the TARDIS' instruments somewhere in the mid to late eleventh century in what will one day become the United Kingdom," the Doctor answered. "And the readings say he's somewhere near that village over there, or somewhere close." Studying the situation a little more he looked at the two of them. "Seeing how I doubt you'll listen to me and stay here Miss Jones I must tell you one thing. This is a different time period than what you are used to, so stay close and let me do most of the talking if anybody asks anything. I've done this enough time to keep any suspicions lower than they should be."

"Right," Amy said, "so what do I do in the mean time while you're doing all the talking?"

"Keep a look out for your friend," he said. "An extra set of eyes will be most useful in this situation, it will allow us to look in several directions at once."

"An old war tip?", she joked trying to sound normal.

The Doctor looked amused by the comment, "It's just common sense my dear." He started for the village then stopped to look at her one more time, "Oh and try not to mind the stares, we are dressed a little strangely for their taste."

* * *

><p>The Doctor wasn't kidding when he mentioned the stares. As soon as they hit the outskirts of the village they started looking at them funny. Amy noticed they were staring at her with some intent, some mothers going as far as covering their children's eyes. She looked down at her business skirt, it was normal for her, but she must look almost naked to them. A few of them men looked at her in a way that made her skin crawl and made her gave in to the need to cross her arms over her chest. "Don't mind them my dear," the Doctor said apparently sensing her discomfort. "As long as you stick with me you'll be fine."<p>

"Easy for you to say," Amy muttered. Try and locate a sign of Steve she told herself, just concentrate on that. Still she walked a little closer to Susan who gave her a comforting smile. Did this woman not know how these men were looking at her? Or was she just that confident in this old man's vow to protect them.

The Doctor in the mean time looked around and saw a man who looked like he was in charge of things and went toward him. "Greetings my good man," he said to the person. "Pardon the intrusion of my companions and myself but we are strangers in your land."

"I can see that," he said looking them over. "What business do you have in these parts?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours," he answered. "He wondered off with a particularly nasty fellow and we are quite worried about him. He would be wearing clothing similar to ours." The village chief looked them over. "He answers to the name Steven."

"And does this other person dress… like you as well?"

"He did when we first met him," the Doctor said. "But from we have been able to gather he does dress to fit in."

"So he's a liar?"

"That's one way of putting it," the Doctor grinned. "I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name. I am the Doctor and this is Susan and Amy."

"They call me Wulnoth," he answered, "I am the head of this village."

"Yes I surmised as much. With your permission we would like to continue our search. We'll try not to disturb you as much as we probably have already."

"No, strangers are welcome here," Wulnoth said. "We have never turned down a person in need. I will tell the others to be on the lookout for a person dressed such as yourself. Do you require lodging, we are a humble village but we have the room."

"No that will not be necessary my good man. We've set up a small camp outside what I hope is the boundary of your village. But I do appreciate your offer of hospitality. Now I hate to take my leave so soon but we most continue looking for our friend."

"Of course Doctor, don't let me stop you. If you need to refresh your supplies we'll you offer what we can."

"Thank you again my good man," The Doctor grinned. "Come Susan, Amy let's find Steven before he gets any deeper in whatever he's in. Good day."

After they got out of ear shot Amy leaned in, "Is this a good idea? Asking for help from people in this time?"

"You'd be surprised my dear," He said. "People in what would be for you a bygone era can be far more resourceful than you think. But it is better if we limit our involvement as much as possible. These are good people but we don't want to do anything that might accidently change something."

"One of the big rules of time travel," Susan told her. "He's real big on that."

"Apparently he has no problem in bending things I've notice," Amy smirked. When the Doctor looked back she added, "You did get rather involved in my situation."

"Would you rather I'd left you alone with your Neanderthal of a superior?", he asked smiling a bit.

* * *

><p>Steve eyed Monk carefully as he served him dinner. A little while ago he went back into… well what used to be a door and came back out dressed in those monk robes. After handing him a plate of whatever it was he cooked in that metal pot he changed records so a different chant filled the air. Looking satisfied he help himself to plate of whatever this was. "Go on eat," he said. "It won't kill you."<p>

"What is it?"," he asked poking at it with the plastic spork Monk gave him.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "It's a concoction I made up during the war years ago when I didn't have the proper ingredients for a full meal. Despite at how it looks it is rather tasty."

"What's in it?"

"It probably be better if I didn't say," he chuckled. "You're more likely to eat it. During the war you had to be resourceful most of the time. Rations taste terrible, no matter who makes them."

"A war in time?", Steve asked. Monk expression darkened a bit.

"Yes, a war that never should have happened. We could have stopped it you know, before it started. Make sure they couldn't fight us on equal footing. But no, there was that no interference rule. Oh it was strictly enforced, no matter how many of us protested. A few who tried to break it were quickly caught and punished. The fools couldn't see what was going to happen. It almost changed my people, made them more war like, brutal." Looking thoughtful he said, "I think that's why the Doctor became such a hero to the masses. A throwback who wouldn't bend in his morals no matter how hard he was pushed. A shining reminder of who we once were, and who we would became again I'm thankful to say."

"What do you mean wouldn't bend?"

Chuckling again he was happy to answer, "Well as one of the more popular stories go our leaders devised a plan that would halt, or at least temporarily delayed, an invasion force that reports say was trying to flank us. Unfortunately that plan involved destroying a planet of innocents not involved in the war."

"Why would they do that?"

"Like I said the war changed them. The Doctor was the only one who didn't agree with the plan, in fact he argued forcibly against it. He was ignored so he went off on his own. Nobody is sure what he did but the force was diverted back to their own time and the planet was spared. Word got back later that they thought we sent a fleet right into the middle of their system, but it was just him and whatever crew he could manage to find to pilot that old bucket of his, even they weren't sure how he managed it. After that we learned they gave him a name, the Oncoming Storm. Unpredictable, never knowing where he's going to come from or what he's going to do. From the stories I've heard it seems to fit."

"Who was this enemy? Are they still around?"

"Yes unfortunately, I'd say they were licking their wound but I don't think they have an actual tongue, not anymore." His expression darkened even more as he continued. "Bastards they were, they are. Cold blooded killers we just barely edged out in defeating. They want to eliminate anything that's not like themselves. That's why I'm meddling, as the Doctor puts it, because I know they're coming here. I don't want this beautiful planet destroyed by them. I'm trying to get your people to a point so they can fight back, I mean really fight back." Looking at his plate Monk suddenly lost his appetite as he thought of all the death and destruction he had seen. "I am so sorry Mr. Miller, I didn't mean to go on like that. I'd imagine you'd be more receptive to my plight if I didn't take you by force. Now eat, just because I'm no longer in the mood doesn't mean you should starve yourself."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time they made it back to the TARDIS and the air was getting cooler. The Doctor surmised it was close to early fall based on the temperature. Susan had made a small fire to sit by. It was by a stump of an old tree so the Doctor sat there and looked out over the village. With some effort Amy had found the dressing room they mentioned and gave directions for and came back out with a light jacket. Looking at the blue box she sat next to the Doctor. "Granted I don't know much about time travel, but doesn't that stick out a bit?"<p>

"Yes it does," he agreed. "TARDISes are fitted with a chameleon circuit that's supposed to disguise it's appearance. It took that shape when we visited London in the sixties, it's been like that ever since."

"He can't figure out went wrong with the circuit," Susan spoke up as she poked a log in the fire. "It's been like that for a couple of years now."

"Well I have been rather busy looking for your wayward father and taking care of you, which is a full time job in itself I might add." The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS, "Although I must say I've become rather fond of the look. Gives her a bit more character I suppose."

"What do you do when somebody sees it though?", Amy asked.

"I've find humans only see what they want to see my dear," he answered. "Most tend not to see what they can't process mentally. But as I told a Susan after we first encountered you, a few of the more perceptive ones can be a problem."

"So how exactly how 'not from here' are you?", she had to ask. "You two may look human but I'm getting the feeling you're not."

"That would be correct young lady, Susan and myself are Time Lords from a planet called Gallifrey." Amy took that in, a little better then the Doctor was expecting. "It was a beautiful place, before the war. Full of civilized people and poignant debate. And rather boring at times if I had to be completely honest, especially in my younger days."

"Father used to say you were a bit of a hellion back then," Susan smiled. The Doctor smiled too.

"And he would be correct my dear. I did more than my fair share in challenging authority back then, me and the pack I associated with. I drove our father mad. Fortunately I've mellowed out a bit over the years, but I still question things that I don't see as just."

"There's something I still don't understand about your brother going rogue," Amy told him. "If he was working with the enemy why did your people just let him go like that and not hunt him down? Or did they hunt him down?'

"Not that I am currently aware of," he answered. "I went to the council saying I would lead the search party to locate him and bring him back. Even took a position on the council itself in order to do so. But I was told it would be a conflict of interest and they would assign somebody else. And that was the last I heard of it, no search parties were sent out, no inquires made. Nobody seemed to care no matter who I asked. I was even told to drop the subject altogether."

"I'd imagine that riled up some of that anti-authority blood of yours," Amy smiled.

"That is one way of putting it," he smiled back. "After that I gathered up Susan and left to search for him myself."

"And that was enough to label you a renegade?"

"And 'helping' out some people we've met along the way," Susan said. "Although the term they used was interference."

"Those were situation we just happen to find ourselves in," The Doctor said curtly. "And I made sure there were no lasting effects to the time stream. Unlike Monk, who's doing thing however he sees fit."

"This is really a big deal isn't it?", Amy asked.

"Time isn't as fragile as I'm probably making it out to be," the Doctor answered with a wry smile. "But changes can be devastating if one isn't careful. For example let's say I did something so your Mr. Armstrong was never born. It might be good for the short term but what about the future?" Amy wasn't sure what he meant and said as much. "What if one of his descendants was a great man or woman. Let's go with woman it would be much more fitting considering his attitude. Let's say this descendent was able to broker a lasting peace among two warring nations. What happens if she never existed because Armstrong was never born?"

Amy thought it over, "I suppose somebody else would take her place in history."

"That would be the best case scenario," the Doctor agreed. "Yes, nothing really changed, just a few minor facts and details here and there. But what if she was the only person who had the proper skills and life experiences to bring about that peace? What if the person who took her place in history only made the situation worse? History would be altered and the repercussion could ripple through the time stream like a tidal wave."

"And that's what you think Monk is trying to do?"

"I'm not sure, not yet," was his answer.

"He's doing something," Susan said getting up. "Like my Uncle said the technology used in that holophone isn't supposed to be in use until decades in your future."

"And I have studied humans enough to know that in your time in particular they have a tendency get new technology and make a weapon out of it somehow. With the technology Monk is bringing in…", he shook his head as he imagined the possibilities, not all of them pleasant. "No I have to find a way to stop what he's doing, once I figure it out what it is. Of course rescuing Steven is the top priority. Although I would imagine discovering one will give us the answer to the other."

"You'll figure it out Uncle, you usually do," Susan told him. "I'm going to go to bed, are you coming Uncle?"

"No I think I'll stay out here for a while and ponder the situation. Why don't you show Amy where the bedrooms are? She might not be tired right now but she will be eventually."

"Of course, good night Uncle," she kissed him on top of the head before leading Amy back into the TARDIS.

"Good night my dear, Amy." The Doctor turned back toward the village. Monk had to be here somewhere. But where was he hiding?

* * *

><p>"I am truly sorry my boy," Monk said as he tied Steve to a pillar inside the monastery. "But I can't have you wondering off and getting into trouble. Or attracting any unwanted attention." Testing the knot he made a few times he walked away satisfied. "And if I've read the Doctor correctly he was hot on our trail as soon as he could. Now be a good boy and don't make me regret not gagging you." Steve remained quiet as Monk left the room but struggled to free himself the moment he was alone.<p>

Monk on the other hand quickly made his way to the front door and stepped outside. Making sure there was nobody else around to see him he pulled the robe's hood over his head and walked toward the nearby village."Good Morning Father," one of the females from the village said as he got close.

"Good day my child," he said trying to get into the act. "A glorious day we were blessed with, is it not?"

"Indeed it is Father," she replied. "A good day to start stockpiling before the winter hits."

"Yes it is. Well I'll let you get to work, good day my child." He started off but stopped. "Please forgive me for bothering you again, but by chance have you seen any strangers around the village recently? They would be dressed in strange clothing."

"Some stranger appeared yesterday," she said thinking it over. "They talked to Wulnoth saying they were looking for a friend of theirs who fell in with a bad man and disappeared."

"Did they now?", Monk thought it over. "Yes well I'll say a prayer for them. You have to be careful with bad men my child. They will say anything to get you to believe them you know. Even pose as somebody in need of help." As he walked away he hoped that was enough plant some doubt in the girls mind. The faster he could get these simpletons suspecting the Doctor the faster he could get the intention off of himself.

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the control room to see the Doctor with his back to her as he studied the controls of his machine. Looking deep in thought he didn't seem to notice her as he walked around to the other side. Only when she walked forward and put a hand on the console did he finally acknowledged her. "Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?" He gave her a second glance when he noticed how she was dressed, changing her previous business suit for a more causal shirt and some slacks.<p>

Having the sudden feeling she did something wrong she said, "Susan said it would be alright if borrowed some clothes from the dressing room."

That feeling disappeared when he gave her a warm, almost fatherly smile, "Perfectly alright my dear. Nobody wants to be seen in the same thing more than once."

"Funny you should say that," she said getting a little closer, "because while I was in there I saw several suits that looked like the one you're wearing now."

Amused with her discovery he simply said, "Well I am an old man, and very set in my ways. A long time ago a found a style of dress that I liked and just decided to stick with it. It does save more time than trying to decide what to wear every day." Both of them shared a laugh.

"Any luck finding Steve?"

"Not as of yet my dear, your Mr. Monk has proven to be rather resourceful in that respect." Fiddling with a few more dials he looked dissatisfied with the readings he added, "Susan already left to see if anybody from the village discovered anything since yesterday."

"And you trust her out there on her own?", she remembered seeing how some of the men in the village looked at her yesterday.

"I know I'm a tad overprotective at times, but Susan is more than capable in taking care of herself," he said. "Besides this Wulnoth seems like a good and decent fellow, and well respected by the others based on my observations in the village. He will not tolerate anybody doing anything to her."

"You have a little more faith in these people than I do," Amy told him.

"Perfectly understandable from your perspective," the Doctor said. "But I have been traveling for so long I've learned to pick up things about people and things that I originally would have ignored in my younger days. For example I say respected because none of those around him looked at him in any type of fear or disgust what so ever. That means he is a kind and just man. And everybody in the village was hard working and appeared happy before they spotted us. So I was more inclined to accept his offer to help as a true offer to help and not looking to gain anything for himself or his village."

Amy was amazed, "Wow. You got all of that from what time we spent in the village?"

"Of course my dear. I wouldn't be much of a traveler if I never learned to pick up on such things." Amy wasn't sure what to think about that one. Looking at her one more time he added, "And while we've only know each other a few days you seem to want to say something but not sure how to."

"You are good," Amy told him. The Doctor just chuckled. "Well I was thinking, this is a time machine right? You know Monk is here why don't we just go back a couple of days and track Monk when he arrives. Whatever trail you were following sounded like it would be stronger when he gets here."

"Quite right my dear, except for one little problem. We are already here."

"I don't understand."

"The TARDIS has a feature built in that won't allow it to materialize in a time and area I am already in. We could go back a couple of days but we would already be here when we originally followed Monk's trail. There's a rule in time travel about crossing your own time stream. Even if I was able to get around it there's no guarantee I would be able to land in the right time. This old girl can be a tad temperamental at times," he patted the control in a loving way that amused Amy for some reason.

"I guess that goes back to the whole tidal wave in the time stream thing you were talking about?" He nodded that it was. "Well it was worth a shot."

"It was an excellent dear my dear, if not a tad linear." Hitting a switch the doors opened, "Let's see if we can find Susan and see if she discovered anything. And I want to stretch my legs a bit."

"You want to stretch your legs?", Amy asked as they exited the TARDIS. "Have you seen how much room you have in there? It's like the size of a small town."

He closed the doors behind him and locked them, "Very true but I have found there is nothing better to stretch the legs than some fresh air." He smiled in a way that made her smile too. As they walked toward the village a young villager came out from the brush. He looked at them then at the TARDIS with some fright. Touching it he felt it vibrate under his fingertips and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Susan had already talked to the villagers and left by the time the young man got back. He told everybody he could about the pulsating box. "It was like it was alive," he said, "like it had a heart beating inside of it." A crowd slowly started to form around the youth as he continued. "And the woman with him said it was big as a town inside."<p>

"You must have heard them wrong," somebody said.

"I know what I heard," he insisted. "And I know what I felt."

"It's sounds like the devil's work," Monk said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Are you saying the youth has been bewitched?", another asked.

"No my boy," Monk told him. "On the other hand a group of people coming out of a living box. What size did you say that box was again?"

Looking around he spotted a small a small wood hut, "At least half the size of that hut over there."

"Less than half the size of that hut," Monk amended trying to make the story sound better. "How can three people fit in something as small as that? It's unnatural." Slowly more and more of the crowd started to agree with him. "We must protect this village from these agents of darkness. We must send these demon spawns back to the fire pits that spawned them. We must do so before the corrupt this village and those beyond it's borders."

"But how can we tell they're actually demons?", A girl asked. This had more than a few in the crowd asking that as well. Blast, he wasn't expecting there to be a thinker in the group. Why couldn't this just be a manageable angry mob?

Thinking fast Monk told them, "A new method sent from the church that arrived just this morning. Check the chest of the male. If you feel more than one heart beating that is your sign. But be careful, demon spawn are tricky and will do anything to avoid being detected." That seemed to satisfy them. "Now go and bring them to the monastery. We will deal with them there my children."

"We should tell Wulnoth," the youth that started all of this said. "He'll know what we should do."

Monk quickly shot that idea down before it spread amongst the others, "No my boy, dear heavens no. If too many people get involved creates the opportunity for escape for these creatures. No this is a good size group for the task." He started mumbling some gibberish as he waved his hand around in front of the others. "I just asked the Lord all mighty to protect you in this task. No go, before he gains strength and corrupts the entire village." The crowd dispersed and Monk did the hand movements again, "I think that was how it was supposed to be done. Oh well it worked either way."

* * *

><p>When Susan found them on the path to the village she told them what she had heard so far, "Nobody has seen him yet Uncle but Wulnoth told me he'll keep looking. I was about to check the monastery on the hill side over there. Maybe they saw something."<p>

"Don't most monks take a vow of silence or something?", Amy asked.

"That my dear would depend on the monks," the Doctor said. "I have encountered some monks that were quite chatty. But an excellent idea Susan, did you ask the villagers about the monks that inhabit that monastery?"

"I asked around," she replied, "but for some reason they only seemed to recall the one."

"Really now," the Doctor mused. "He must be a very interesting monk indeed to make such an impression. Come, let us introduce ourselves properly to this interesting monk. This way." The Doctor took the lead as they located the path that that led to the hill top. They were just about to go up it when Susan noticed some of the villagers coming toward them. The Doctor looked at them and something about his demeanor changed, "Amy do you remember when I told you that the villagers offer to help was an earnest one?"

"It wasn't that long ago, but yeah," she answered.

"Apparently something has changed since then." She took another look at the villagers coming at them and there was angry look to them and a few of them were carrying pitchforks. The Doctor took Susan's hand and pushed Amy along as he said only one word, "Run." Running away from the crowd his first thought was to head for the TARDIS, they would have some safety there. But another group of villagers was coming from that direction. Looking around he saw another path, "This way!"

Encountering another fork in the road the Doctor directed them into the woods going so far that they couldn't see the road anymore. He finally stopped when he didn't see any of the villagers anymore so they could catch their breaths. Amy was slightly annoyed that he didn't look nearly as winded as she felt at this moment, and how fast he was despite his age. "Uncle what happened? Why are they after us all of the sudden?"

"I'm not sure Susan," he answered. "But if I had to take a wild guess I'd say they were motivated by an outside source."

"It had to be Monk?", Susan asked.

"That was my line of thinking as well." The Doctor looked around and thought he saw some movement in the forest. "Susan I want you to go to that monastery…"

"But Uncle…"

He cut off her protest, "Don't argue with me child. We still need to find Steven before that mob finds us. Amy will stay with me. I hate to do this to you my dear but we may have to distract the villagers to make sure they don't see Susan."

"How about you distract the villagers while I go with Susan," she shot back.

"Because in the state they're in now they're more likely to notice a group of people than they are a single person," he informed her. Amy was about to argue the point until she noticed his eyes. Despite how calm he looked there was a hint of fear in them. And he kept glancing at his niece, he was worried about her safety too.

Amy conceded, "Fine, before I change my mind."

"Thank you my dear," he said gratefully. "Now go Susan, before they locate us." She was reluctant but she headed for the monastery. The Doctor watched her go before looking around. Taking Amy's hand he took them in the other direction keeping an eye on their surroundings the entire time. A stray sound that made Amy think of a stick being broken made the Doctor more attentive to the forest around them. Seeing a villager come toward them he ran nearly dragging Amy behind him. They zigged and zagged through the trees trying to lose the villagers but they were able to surround them. The Doctor tried to protect Amy as best as he could but they were too much for him and soon they separated them and held them in place. Amy struggled to get free but the Doctor just stood there. "Do what you want to me," he told them, "but let the woman go."

"Do as the monk said," one of them men told one holding a pitchfork. "Go on check his chest."

The man seemed hesitant at first but slowly he walked toward the Doctor and held out a shaky hand. The Doctor did nothing as he put that hand on his chest. After a few moments the man's eyes went wide and he jumped back dropping the pitchfork, "Two hearts! He has two hearts!"

Amy couldn't help herself, "You have two hearts?"

"Take them to the monastery!" somebody in the group shouted. "The monk said we would deal with them there."

Susan watched as they dragged her uncle and Amy away. They were headed toward the monastery so maybe she could beat them there and set something up to save them. She turned around and screamed when she ran into somebody.

* * *

><p>While the Doctor had hoped to get a close up look to this monastery, this wasn't how he was planning on doing that. The formally kind villagers tied them to wooden pole and soon began starting piling up various pieces of wood around their feet. "I'm truly sorry I put you in this predicament my dear," he told Amy.<p>

She looked like she was about to panic, "Is there an eclipse happening today or something?"

"Why would that matter?"

"You could tell them that you're going to make the sun go away and threaten to keep them in darkness unless they let us go."

The Doctor just looked at her, "They are planning to burn us at the stake for being unnatural beings. I would rather not add any fuel to that particular fire. And please excuse my wording."

"I don't think it matters at this point," she said as they lit a torch.

"Please let this woman go!", the Doctor pleaded with them. "Do whatever you wish to me but please, by all that is decent let this woman go. She has nothing to do with this."

"He lies!", Monk shouted from the back. The Doctor looked at him not at all surprised. "He would do anything to keep something of his ilk around." He walked through the crowd and noticed something as he did a quick head count. "There is one missing now. Go find her before she can spread her lies!" A few did just that. Monk turned toward them. "I am sorry you had to get mixed up in this Miss Jones," he said so only they could hear. "It is really unfortunate that you will meet your final fate here. Think of it this way, now you won't have to worry about Armstrong ever again."

"I hope you burn in hell," Amy spat.

"Well I suppose you'll find out what that feel like before long." He turned toward the Doctor, "This is really your fault you know. If you would have just left things alone this wouldn't be happening. I thought they would just bring you to the monastery, not do anything like this. And now I have to figure out what to do with your bodies. I can't just let them bury you in the ground, or whatever it is they do, to be discovered in the future."

"I am always amazed at how the thought process of individuals who need helping at sleeping at night," was all the Doctor said. Monk just shrugged as got out of the way as the villager brought in the torches.

"Stop!", Wulnoth shouted as the fire was almost lit. He forced his way through the crowd looking angry with those who were assembled. "What madness is this?"

"They're demons," somebody said as she pointed toward the Doctor and Amy. "The monk said so and that we have to send them back to hell."

"And what proof did the monk give to this?", he demanded.

"He has two hearts, the monk said that was a sign to look for."

"What nonsense is this?" Wulnoth walked toward them and placed a hand on the Doctor's chest. After a moment he stepped away and looked at the crowd. "I feel only one heart." The crowd roared with disbelief. "Are you calling me a liar!", he challenged them.

"But the monk…"

"Yes the monk," Wulnoth said stepping forward. "We always see this monk. But what of the rest of them?" Monk started to look worried as a few talking among themselves. "For years we have heard them chant their holy songs yet we have seen only one this entire time. Even now, when you are about to burn two people at the stake there is still only one!" The crowd started to look at Monk now.

"He's been bewitched," Monk said trying to get the crowd back on his side. "The moment he touched him he cursed him, to try and protect himself."

"Who held these people?", Wulmoth shot back. "Who among you checked for these double hearts? Are you cursed? If he was going to protect himself it would be then not now." He untied the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor helped Amy out of the mess as Wulnoth stepped forward. "But there is a devil here today, one who tried to damn you all by burning two innocent individuals." The crowd started to look toward Monk.

He tried to think of another way out of this but couldn't, "Blast." He knocked somebody to the ground as he ran out of there. The crowd he had riled up was hot on his trail. Wulnoth stayed behind to tend to the Doctor and Amy.

"Thank you my boy," the Doctor said while Amy rubbed her wrist. "That was quite a pickle you found us in."

Wulnoth studied the two of them before addressing the Doctor, "I don't know what manner of creature you are but I could sense you are a good man. I will not let a good man be punished by those who would deceive others."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, "I appreciate the risk you took defending us like that Wulmoth. But if I may ask what made you think that monk was behind all of this."

"The young woman that traveled with you," he answered. "When she started asking about any other monks in the monastery I honestly couldn't think of another one I've seen outside of him. After she left I checked the monastery myself. And discovered that there was no other monks in the building although I could hear them chanting. And I believe I found the man you were looking for."

"You found Steve?", Amy asked. "Where is he?"

"I freed him and went to find the three of you," he explained. "I found the young woman after they captured you. Instead of trying of free you she insisted we return to the monastery. She wanted your friend to show her the door he arrived in?"

"Yes, I know what she is talking about," the Doctor told him. "Where are they now?"

"I was worried for their safety and escorted the both them back to the monastery. I followed them to where I found him originally but she would not let me in once she looked inside. She insisted I try and save the two of you."

"But you already saw inside didn't you?", the Doctor surmised. "When you rescued Steven."

"Aye I did, I saw things I could not wrap my head around."

The Doctor was disturbed at this development, he was hoping to avoid this sort of situation. "Wulnoth I must ask you to keep the truth about what you saw from those under you. If not forget what you saw all together. I know what my niece is trying to do and we must help her. Don't worry my boy we'll make sure that nothing is left behind that would harm you and your people in any way."

"Thank you Doctor," he gripped his hand in friendship. "And I will take care of your lying monk for you."

"This may seem strange but I must ask you not to hurt him too much," the Doctor said. "He is rather misguided and needs to learn from his mistakes. I hope you understand."

"I do Doctor," Wulnoth said. "We won't do him that he wanted us to do to you. But we'll imprison him for his misdeeds."

"Thank you my boy. Come Amy, Let's collect Steven and make our way out of here."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Amy found Susan and Steve making a pile of all the equipment Monk had laying around in the room. "Uncle," Susan ran up to him, "We found his TARDIS." She pointed to the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. "We have to do something to stop him."<p>

"I know my dear, I know," he said. "And I think I may have an idea. Quickly now, start getting these things inside, Amy come with me inside his TARDIS I need to see what model he has and to find some rope appropriate to the task." Checking the sarcophagus he soon found he had to get on his knees and crawl in. "Of all the inconvenient…," the Doctor muttered as he went inside. Finding what he needed he sent Amy to help Susan and Steve bring in all the items they found inside as he worked under the console.

"Uncle what are you doing?", Susan asked as she kneeled next to him and tried to get a look.

"Not now Susan," he said as he continued to work carefully. "The villagers should still be keeping Monk busy but I don't know how much time we actually have. And this is not something I want to rush either. So if you let me concentrate fully on this particular task."

"Of course Uncle," Susan said as she went back to helping Amy and Steve. While he worked diligently at his task slowly but surely the other three removed every item that didn't belong in this time and placed it inside Monk's TARDIS. In fact they already put everything inside and did a quick sweep of the monastery before the Doctor slowing lowered a glowing component from inside the console, making sure it still remained connected as he carefully let go of it. Susan knew what it was immediately, "Uncle!"

"Don't disrupt me now child," he snapped. Taking the string they had found earlier he carefully tied it around the device. "Susan, get the others out of here."

"Uncle," she started to say.

"I'm trusting you to get them back home if this backfires on me." Reluctant to do so Susan guided Amy and Steve out the door. Taking one more look at her Uncle she followed them.

Carefully he finished tightening the string he slowly made his way out from under the console, making sure not to bump it. Only standing up when he was a couple of feet away he slowly backed up toward the door making sure he had enough slack in the string. "Careful," he told himself, "careful." Outside the door he still didn't relax. "Susan if this doesn't work I'm going to have to go back in there and do this by hand."

"I understand," she said, trying not to think about that possibility.

Taking a deep breath he started pulling the string until he felt it grow taut. Taking a moment to flex his fingers a bit he gave the string one hard pull. The string went slack a moment before he heard a metallic plop on the ground. "Aha," he said excitedly as he continued pulling the string and pulled the device out the door. "There that should take care of our Mister Monk."

"What did you do?", Amy asked.

"All in good time my child," the Doctor said. "Now Susan, take Amy and Steven back to the TARDIS and prepare it to leave. We have some unfinished business at the Chronos Corporation."

"Wait what are you going to do?", Steve asked.

"Right now I'm going to leave a little present for Mr. Monk," he said patting the device. "Now go, I'll be along shortly,"

* * *

><p>It took him longer than he wanted but Monk was able to lose the villagers after him. Doubling back around he snuck back into the monastery. Pity, he did like this area. It was very peaceful and a nice get away when he wanted to think. Makings sure there were no surprises waiting for him there he entered the room and saw the Doctor standing there by his TARDIS. Looking around as he entered he didn't see his companions, "Did my packing for me I see," he said walking toward his TARDIS.<p>

"Something to that effect yes," The Doctor said moving away from the disguised TARDIS.

"I must say Doctor you are more persistent them most Time Agents or Time Police I have come across."

"I like to think it's part of my particular charm," he said with a smirk. "But really now, what is your game? Steven told me what you told him but I can scarcely believe it."

"It is as I told him, nothing more. I'm trying to help humanity. We both know that they'll notice this planet sooner or later if they haven't already. I want to prepare them, I want to get them into a position to fight back. I don't want them to suffer under their domination."

"A noble goal," The Doctor agreed, "but a faulty one."

"How is it faulty?", Monk demanded. "Don't you care for this planet?"

"I've learned too," the Doctor told him. "It took me awhile to appreciate the particular beauty of this place but I do find it a comfortable place to visit."

"Then help me protect this beautiful place,' Monk insisted. "Together we can help them live up to their potential."

"A potential, I dare say, they achieve only by going through the very hardship you are trying to prevent."

"Then imagine what they can achieve by beating them."

"They could defeat them," the Doctor admitted. "But more than likely they would destroy themselves by getting too much too soon. They have to learn how to handle it responsibly first. There is a particular saying unique to this planet. Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day, teach a man to fish and he'll eat for a life time."

"And making them suffer by being dominated like that is teaching them to fish?", Monk demanded.

"If they evolve and overcome their oppressors and become better as a species as a result, then yes they are learning how to fish."

"It appears we have a difference of opinion then Doctor," Monk told him. "Not surprising considering the stories I've heard about you. But I am surprised at your wiliness to let a poor species suffer at their hands, especially after the war."

"The war was terrible, there is no question about that," the Doctor said as he walked past him. "But I did not let the experience blind me to the truth like it did some of our race."

"You're not going to stop me from leaving Doctor?", Monk asked. "You're just going to let me go and do whatever?"

"I am giving you time to think," he answered, stopping by the door. "To perhaps someday see the folly of this particular path you're on. Perhaps one I will come back and free you, if I think you have learned your lesson" The Doctor exited the room as Monk thought that over.

"Oh I'll think all right," Monk chuckled as he headed for his TARDIS. Stopping for a second he pondered out loud, "Set me free? Probably thinks he sabotaged me in some way. Nothing I shouldn't be able to fix," he said chuckling. Going around the sarcophagus he saw a box by the front of the door. He read the attached note out loud, "Think about what I said, the Doctor." Curiosity overcoming his better judgment he opened the box and took out the mechanical device inside, "A dimensional modulator? What is this…? Oh no," he paled and he opened the doors to his TARDIS, "No!"

Inside was his TARDIS but everything had shrunk, the controls was the size of his hand. He had the means to fix it but he couldn't fit inside to do it. "I'm stranded," he said dropping he modulator. "Doctor!", he ran for the door but he was already gone. "I'll get you for this Doctor! Mark my words I will get you for this! DOCTOR!"

* * *

><p>The lab room of Chronos Corporation was quiet during this time of night, normally. An otherworldly sound slowly filled the air as the TARDIS started to materialize in the middle of the room. A few moments later the Doctor opened the door and looked around. Seeing nobody in sight he waved the others out, "Hurry now. I used the TARDIS to fix things so the security camera won't notice us, but we won't have much time if guards decide to patrol the area. Amy, Steven come with me. Susan you know what to do."<p>

"Of course Uncle," she said. The Doctor headed for the locked room and used his sonic screwdriver to open it again. As they went inside Susan found a computer that wasn't locked and inserted a disc into it's drive. The computer was slower in reading the disc then she was comfortable with, "Come on, come on." Finally it loaded all the way and she took the disc out. "It's done."

"Excellent child, now help us with this." The Doctor had them take all the advancements Monk had funded and authorized and piled them into the TARDIS. Once the room was cleared he looked at Amy and Steve," are there any other rooms like this in the building?"

"This was the only one that put out the tech Monk pushed for," Steve said. "Are you sure this is a bad idea though? Monk seemed pretty sure of himself."

"I don't have time to go over it again," the Doctor told him. "Now get in before we're noticed." He herded the group in and the TARDIS faded away again. A few seconds later a security guard walked by and scanned the room with his flashlight before continuing on.

A few blocks away the TARDIS came back into view and the group exited the TARDIS. Susan looked impressed, "The old girl worked like you wanted it to for a change."

"She pulls through when we really need her," the Doctor said look at the blue box with a sense of pride.

"A bit temperamental I think you said," Amy smiled. The Doctor smiled back.

"So what are you going to do with the stuff we stole with from Chronos?", Amy asked.

"I'll keep it locked away in the TARDIS," the Doctor informed her. "It shouldn't hurt anyone in there. And the virus I had Susan put into their computer system should have erase every plan and reference to what they were building by so they're going to have to do it by memory if they want to do it again. Not an ideal solution to the problem but it is one that will have to do."

"So what do we do?" Steve asked him. "How do we go back to living our normal life after what we've just been through? And what about Monk? Won't he cause any more trouble?"

"Well if you were smart, you'll try and learn from the experience, to grow as a person," the Doctor told him. "Because from personal experience, trying to go back to what you were will be more than a tad maddening. As for the esteemed Mister Monk, I dare say he's not in a position to do anything outside of looking out for his own skin. Although, if I may make the same suggestion again Amy, do find a new place of employment. You're just being wasted where you are."

"I'll look harder," she promised.

"And you too as well young man. Well farewell." The Doctor and Susan went back inside and Amy and Steve watched as it faded away again.

"I wish we were able to get a hint to your Father's location," The Doctor mused as he worked the controls. "I was certain we would find something this time around. So where do you suppose he left a hint hmm?" He looked up to see Susan distracted. "What is it Susan? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Uncle," she said. "I was hoping that they would have wanted to come along."

"Amy and Steven?", the Doctor asked. "They're in their proper place my dear. They're not pets you know. You can't just pick them up willy nilly then drop them off anywhere when you get bored with them."

"I know Uncle," she said. "Put they were nice people to talk to. And they made things a little more interesting."

"I show you a lot of interesting things," he said sounding a bit huffy. "Just last week we had dinner with Winston Churchill, one of the greatest orators in human history. It was a very entertaining evening."

"For you maybe," she mumbled. The Doctor looked at her. "I'm sorry Uncle," she said feeling ashamed of herself, "I know your trying to show me things but I…" She was quiet foe a moment. "I think my father had a favorite thinking spot, but I can't remember the planet's name. Give me a moment to try and think of it." She walked away still looking sad, and the Doctor frowned a bit as he worked the controls.

* * *

><p>"Learn from it he says," Steve said out loud as they walked down the street. "How are we supposed to learn from that? I was held captive most of the time."<p>

"Well you can learn to be a bit faster the next time somebody draws a gun," Amy joked. "But what am I going to do about Armstrong when Monk never returns, or my 'case' never goes to court?" They turned the corner and both were stunned to see the TARDIS in the middle of the street. The Doctor stood in front of the doors while Susan stood behind him. "Doctor why are you…? Steve what do you have?"

"I didn't keep anything," he insisted.

"No it's nothing like that," the Doctor said. He glanced back at Susan before addressing them, "My niece would like me to inquire if you would be interested in traveling with us for a bit? To see the wonders of the universe as she puts it"

"But we have jobs to go to in the morning," Amy tried to say.

"It is a time machine," Steve countered. "Technically we could be back right after we left."

"That depends on how 'temperamental' that machine is going to be," Amy argued.

"It could be fun," Steve shot back. The Doctor rolled his eyes at that comment. "This could be our chance to see something we wouldn't see before. And you can figure out what to do about Armstrong in the mean time."

Amy wasn't sure what to do. She really didn't want to go but if anything could put off the whole Armstrong deal it couldn't be that much of a bad thing. She looked over at the Doctor and his niece, Susan had her hands together and silently begged her to say yes. "How often are we going to get a chance like this," she finally said. "I'll come."

"Me too," Steve said eagerly.

"Well then I supposed it settled," the Doctor said as Susan had to stop herself from jumping for joy. "Come along inside."

"Wait don't we have to pack first?", Steve asked.

"You didn't get that good look inside Monk's machine did you? If it's alright with you of course Doctor."

"Of course it is my dear. Unless there was something you absolutely needed you can find everything you need inside the TARDIS. Susan since this was your idea why don't you think of a destination to show our new traveling companions."

She thought it over as Amy and Steve entered the TARDIS, "The Eye of Orion is always nice. I know Talos VII, they have trees that grow upside down. It's just wonderful, but we have to catch them at just the right time."

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS after they entered. Yes Susan was happy but he still looked up at the sky and muttered, "The things I do for my family." Closing the door behind him the TARDIS faded away one more time.


End file.
